Falling
by uzumakiharuno
Summary: Naruto and Sakura never confessed how they feel for each other during their last year of high school. After high school Sakura moved into the big city with her sister to start a new life she didn't want. She leaves Naruto behind in the country side. Naruto chases after her and she is completely someone else when they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goodbye

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

The girl by the lake sitting on the end of the dock was lightly kicking the water. She stared down at the little splashes that she made. There was an imperfect smile on her face. She was in a gloomy mood. It was her last day in the country side. She was moving into the city by tonight. It was time for her to live big with the city lights. It was time to move on to a new world. It was a huge step for a little ant entering the ant hill. She never had seen the inside of the city before in her life. It was her first time ever. It would be a great memory to remember her first day in the city. Looking up at the tall skyscrapers and wonder how long it would take to get to the top. She felt no excitement out of the moving situation.

She begged her sister Karin not to accept the job in the city. Karin rejected her begging self. Then finally accepted the job that was able to support her little sister Sakura. The job was able to pay for her little Sakura's school fees, clothes, food, and their bills. Sakura Haruno a young girl who is eventually moving once again with her sister Karin Haruno to a different area. Sakura was no longer a high school student. She was now a graduated student with a high school diploma. She was a new student last year. It was difficult for her to make decent friends all over again. Now she had to make more new friends at college. Sakura was not pleased with the conclusion.

"Sakura, lets go. We have a long drive ahead of us." Said Karin.

"Alright, let me stay here for another five minutes." Sakura replied.

[Naruto and Kiba]

"Hey, I heard Sakura Haruno is moving today." Said Kiba.

"Yea, I know." Naruto answered with disappointment.

"Have you told her yet?" Kiba asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

"If you don't it will be too late you know?" Said Kiba.

"Yea..." Naruto sadly reply.

"Dang, the city huh?" Kiba leaned backwards to lay on his back with his arms behind his head.

"It's far..." Said Naruto.

"That's far. Her sister got a new job that pays a lot too. If you really think about it. Sakura is a genius. It's better if she does go to a big university." Kiba stated.

"Yea..." Naruto replied.

"I guess it's time for you to start a new life, Naruto." Said Kiba.

"Yea..." Said Naruto.

"Is that all you can say?" Said Kiba.

"Yea..." Said Naruto.

"If I was in your situation. I would" Kiba was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm going after her. Just you wait and see. I don't have the money to go into the city right now." Said Naruto.

"So, you are going after her?" Said Kiba.

"Of course. How can someone let their first love go?" Naruto asked.

"Man, I never fell in love." Said Kiba.

"Just you watch Kiba. She will be mine." Said Naruto.

"You know she is leaving right now?" Said Kiba.

"What?! I didn't even say my goodbyes yet!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto got up and ran.

"Oi! I'm counting on you!" Kiba screamed and waved at Naruto.

"This isn't Sakura's last goodbye from me! Never!" Naruto waved at Kiba.

"Haha, that baka." Said Kiba.

Naruto ran as quick as he can to the cab station. He ran through large fields of greens until he reached his designation. He panted heavily at the entrance of the cab station.

"I made... it... Dang, worst... run... ever... **sigh**." Naruto leaned forward catching his breath back.

"Naruto?" Said Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto said with excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Heheee I came to say… Good luck!" Naruto stuck his thumb out in front of Sakura's face.

"Hahaha, the same old Naruto I know. Thanks Naruto." Said Sakura.

"When you leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Right now." Sakura replied.

"So soon." Said Naruto.

"I know. I don't want to move." Said Sakura.

"You should go for it. It's a new world. Go explore the new life in the city." Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto. I'm a little scared to be honest." Sakura rubs her arms.

"Don't worry. You will always have me." Said Naruto.

"Haha, good because I thought I had no one." Sakura punches Naruto's arm slightly.

"Haha, Sakura if you get lonely you can write me letters." Said Naruto.

"Write letters?" Sakura was confused.

"Yea, like love stories. They write letters to each other." Said Naruto.

"Haha, it's nothing romantic Naruto. You're my friend." Said Sakura.

"I know but I was just using that as an example." Said Naruto.

"Sakura lets go!" Karin screamed from the cab.

"I'm coming! Naruto I have to go. It was nice to see you before I leave." Sakura hugs Naruto and releases him quickly.

"By-bye Sakura." Naruto sadly waves at Sakura while she is running to her cab.

"Thanks again!" Sakura turned and waved back at Naruto.

Naruto watches as Sakura enters the cab. She was really leaving him behind. After her first year here she was moving again. Naruto slowly took footsteps as the car started to move faster and faster. Then he suddenly started to jog.

"Sa-Sakura! I promise to come find you! I will never forget about you! I will never forget your beautiful face!" Naruto yelled while chasing after the car.

Sakura looked back through the window but couldn't hear what Naruto was saying.

"What is he saying?" Said Sakura.

"I don't know." Said Karin.

"Naruto! I won't forget about you when I get to the city! I promise to come back and see you!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura watched Naruto chase after the car. Then he tripped over a tiny rock.

"Naruto!" Sakura was worried the way he fell face first onto the ground.

Naruto slowly brought himself up from the ground. He had a few tears coming down from his eyes.

"Sa-Sakura… I don't want you to go." Said Naruto.

They both kept looking at each other until they weren't able to see each other anymore. Naruto was no longer in Sakura's sight. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to sleep off the tiniest memories she had of Naruto and her. She wanted to forget so she wouldn't feel so much pain she had right now. Sakura cherished every moment they had together.

At first they didn't like each other when they first met. Naruto was the mean popular kid who teases newcomers. Sakura was just another new student that everyone picked on. Naruto would tease her since she had pink hair because it was different. Sakura ignores every little attention Naruto tried to cause problems.

One day some drop out bugged Sakura afterschool. That guy was Lee. He wasn't the most attractive person but he was super attractive to Sakura. Sakura wasn't pleased how he always tried to touch her. Naruto didn't find this acceptable because Sakura was his toy to mess with. Naruto wanted what belong to him. Since Naruto claimed her first.

"Sakura-chan, when are you going to go on a date with me?" Lee insisted.

"Leave me alone." Sakura pushes Lee away.

"Sakura-chan, I'll give you anything. I have so much money." Lee showed her a hand full of cash.

"I don't need your money!" Sakura hits his money and it flies everywhere.

"Are you crazy!? You bitch! I worked hard for that money!" Lee yelled with anger.

Lee grabbed both of her hands. Sakura drops her books onto the gravel.

"Let me go Lee! I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Sakura screamed with fear.

"I'm going to get what I want. You're coming with me right now after this!" Lee pushes her against the wall of a building.

"Ahhh! Leave me alone!" Sakura struggles to pull herself off of Lee's hard grip.

"Stay still!" Lee kisses her neck and kisses the other side of her neck.

"Ahhh! Someone help me!" Sakura raged with fear and able to make Lee lose grip of one hand. She hits him but wasn't strong enough.

"Stay still you bitch!" Lee hits Sakura's cheek. Lee started to unbutton her top. Lee made his way down close to her breast. Sakura started to cry since she wasn't able to release herself.

**THONG!**

"Leave her alone!" Naruto smacked Lee on the back of the head with a wok.

"Na-Naruto." Sakura was blissful to see someone to help her.

"Take this!" Naruto hits Lee once again but on the butt.

"Go fuck with someone else you"

**THONG! THONG! THONG! THONG! THONG!**

"What?! Take this you fucking bastard! You nasty fucking bastard!" Naruto hits Lee five more times in different areas.

"Whew, that should do it." Naruto whips sweat off his forehead. Naruto looked at how pity Sakura looked. Naruto noticed her unbutton shirt and bruised cheek. Naruto took his black jacket off and threw it on Sakura.

"Here you need it more than I do." Said Naruto.

"Th-Thanks." Sakura grabbed the jacket and put it around her.

Lee moves a little and then.

**THONG! THONG! THONG! THONG! **

"You fucking bastard! Stay still why don't you!? Don't move! I don't like people touching my stuff!" Naruto hits Lee with a force.

"Na-Naruto! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm before he does kill Lee.

"Would you calm down? He was about to do unnecessary things to you." Naruto jerks his arm away from Sakura.

**THONG!**

"There. That should do it for sure. He's about to be dead." Naruto whipped his nose.

"Naruto." Said Sakura.

"What? Just great! Look at this wok!? I just bought it for my mom. Now she is going to kill me! My turn to get my ass kicked! Ahhhh!" Naruto is now feared with his dented wok.

"Calm down. I'm sure your mom will understand." Sakura stated.

"You don't understand! My mom is a mad woman when she is mad! It's your entire fault you nasty pervert!" Naruto kicks Lee on the side.

"Naruto! Lets just go already!" Said Sakura.

"Ok…" Naruto replied.

They both walked to Naruto's house together. It was getting late and Sakura had to get home. It doesn't matter anyways. Karin is usually never home. She is always working overtime making money to support Sakura.

"Moooom! I'm home!" Naruto screamed.

"Don't you dare scream at your mom!" Kushina hit Naruto on the head really hard.

"Sorry mom! I didn't mean to yell… ekkk…" Naruto bowed down to his knees.

"Oooo. Who is this beautiful girl?" Kushina was full of curiosity about Sakura.

"She's just a girl, mom." Said Naruto.

" 'Just?!' Shame on you son! You don't bring a beautiful girl here to woo!" Kushina hits Naruto twice as hard.

'Oh my… She's scary…' Sakura thought.

"Please, don't think this as anything scary. My son is just a baka." Kushina hits Naruto one more time.

"Oh nooo, it's fine. Do your thing since your old and have a very stupid son, haha." Sakura waves her hands.

"Haha, yes…" Said Kushina.

'Did she just call me old? I'm sure she isn't that dumb to know that I'm very young.'

"Sakura! Wrong word!" Naruto tried to hold his mom down from hurting Sakura as well.

"What did you say?! OLD?! Do I look like I'm 135?! Do I!? You young ladies these days have no respect for us young mothers!" Kushina wasn't able to push Naruto off of her.

"Honey! Don't worry! She's just like you. You're young and charming at such an age at this moment. Heck! You still look as young as the first day we met." Minato said trying to calm his wife down.

"Sakura you should leave!" Naruto screamed.

"Uhh…" Said Sakura.

"Naruto I got your mom. Take Sakura to your room!" Said Minato holding onto Kushina.

"What?!" Said Sakura.

"Dad are you crazy?!" Naruto asked.

"Go! Hurry!" Said Minato.

"Sakura, lets go!" Naruto held Sakura's hand and dragged her inside Naruto's house and made their way to his room.

"We will be safe in here for a little bit." Said Naruto.

"Your mom is a little too sensitive…" Said Sakura.

"Never mention the word 'old' to my mom." Said Naruto.

"Right? I noticed now." Said Sakura.

"Stay for dinner. My mom makes delicious food. Then I can take you home." Said Naruto.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay a little longer.'

"Sure, why not. I have nothing to do anyways." Said Sakura.

"Well, these are my stuff." Said Naruto.

"Very interesting. You don't need a lot of this stuff." Said Sakura.

"You think so? Haha, I knew my stuff is interesting." Said Naruto.

"Is that… a playboy magazine?" Sakura points out at Naruto's bed.

"Ekk! No! Are you crazy!? I'm not that desperate!" Naruto tossed his dirty clothes on top of the magazine.

"You're kidding me right? Let go of my hand." Sakura pulled her hand away slowly.

'Her hands were comfortable.'

"Just ignore all these stuff." Naruto picked up a lot of trash and threw it into the trashcan.

Naruto bumped into his shelf.

"Na-Naruto watch out!" Sakura screamed to warn Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around facing Sakura.

**THONG! **

"Ou-ouch. Naruto get off of me." Sakura rubbed her back head.

Naruto was K.O. He was gone into a deep sleep.

"Dammit, Naruto. You're so heavy… Ge-get up." Sakura tried to push Naruto's heavy self-off of her.

Sakura decided to wait until he was up. An hour already passed and Naruto still wasn't up. Sakura accidently fell asleep. Naruto parents peeked through the door to see if the teenagers were doing anything naughty.

"Look, Naruto's got a pretty girl under him. HEHE." Said Minato.

"You baka! Leave them alone." Kushina turned off the light and closed the door.

Sakura and Naruto were still silently sleeping. Sakura opened her eyes with light of speed. She knew that she wasn't home. The ceiling was a different design. The ceiling was black. That was really strange. She hoped it was just a dream that happened. Sadly it was real.

Sakura could feel the presence of Naruto's lips so close to her neck. The little breath she can feel when Naruto breathes. It was tingly and warm. She started to have butterflies fly in her stomach. She felt that there was a blanket on top of them. She doesn't remember a blanket falling on them. Then she realizes something else.

'Dammit, don't tell me his parents came in here.'

Naruto moved and his entire lips pressed against Sakura's neck. Sakura widen her eyes and felt uneasy. The butterflies in her stomach were going nuts inside of her. Her heartbeat was skipping beats rapidly.

"MUUUUHAAAAAAA! I can't breathe!" Naruto rose up quickly and tried to breathe some fresh air.

Then he noticed Sakura was under him with a blanket over them. He remembered the smell of cherry blossoms.

"Sakura? What are you doing? Oh my god! What are you doing!?" Naruto jumped back as far as he could away from Sakura. Naruto turned on the lights.

"I couldn't leave last night." Sakura was embarrassed to find a better excuse.

"Are you kidding me?! We… we didn't… do it… did we?" Naruto points to his groin.

"No you baka! We aren't naked are we!?" Sakura closes her eyes and threw the blanket as hard as she could at Naruto.

"I don't know! I mean I was on top of you! You were under me! We were sleeping together!" Naruto yelled with embarrassment.

"Ugh, this happens because I chose to stay. I'm going home." Sakura smacked her forehead.

"Wait, don't go." Naruto begged.

"Why not? It's morning." Sakura looked at the window.

"It's still pitch black…" Said Naruto.

"What?! I thought it be morning by now!" Said Sakura.

"Shhhhhh. You will wake up my parents." Naruto placed his finger over Sakura's soft mouth.

Sakura gazed into his eyes then smacks his finger.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's only 2:43 am." Naruto answered.

'I'm seriously stuck with this baka for the night.' Sakura thought.

"You can sleep on the bed." Naruto moved stuff off his bed and gave Sakura a washed blanket.

"It's fine I can sleep on the floor." Sakura insisted.

"Then I guess you're sleeping with me again." Naruto smiled.

"Wha? What? No!" Said Sakura.

"Shhhh, quiet or they'll hear us." Said Naruto.

'Why am I feeling so warm? This feeling is unacceptable.' Sakura thought.

"Fine, I'm sleeping on the bed." Sakura plops herself on top of Naruto's bed.

"Yay. Win for me, hehe." Naruto chanted.

"Don't you dare try anything on me." Sakura throws her fist toward Naruto.

"Haha, easy. I wouldn't dare bug a girl who is so innocent." Said Naruto.

"Good." Sakura brought her fist back.

"Good night Sakura." Naruto smiled.

"Good-good night, Naruto." Sakura closed her eyes.

Naruto flicked the lights off and slept on his dirty floor.

This cherished moment they shared together made Sakura realized that Naruto isn't a bad guy after all. He was just at the stage where he wants to annoy you but cares for you at the same time.

Where does Naruto's feeling stand at? It was an answer Sakura wanted to know. She didn't want to go up to him and ask. He may laugh at a silly question. She didn't want to find another reason for him to tease her. After all he did save her from the nasty pervert. Sakura didn't expect Naruto to be the superman that day. Then again she was happy it was him.

Now they are thousands of miles apart. She now lives in the city while he is back in the country side. Sakura can hear rain sounds only. It was hitting against the cab's wind shield. Thinking back to the moment where she really appreciated Naruto which didn't help her get rid of him.

Lights started to hit her emerald eyes. They finally reached the outer city.

"Sakura! Look! It's the city! So much lights!" Karin screamed with excitement.

"Yep, haha." Sakura replied with fake happiness.

"We finally made it to the big city. It's time to start a new life Sakura." Said Karin.

"Yay…" Said Sakura.

"Come on, lighten up. I'm sure you'll find new people that will love you as well." Said Karin.

'Love me? Does that mean Naruto loves me?'

[Uchiha Corporation]

"Master Sasuke, you asked for me?" Said Pein.

"Yes, bring me coffee because I'm tired of water. I'm thirsty for something new." Sasuke said with a mysterious tone.

...**to be continued**. I'm writing this story for my friend and ppl who wants to read it. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Chances

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Tonight was a full moon. Surprisingly you were able to see the moon in the city. Karin and Sakura took their suit cases out of the cab's trunk. It was a little chilly.

'Where is Naruto's warmth when I need it?' Sakura looked up at the sky. No stars insight at all.'

"Sakura? Grab your bags and lets head upstairs where it's warm." Karin pulled Sakura's suit case towards her.

"Thanks." Sakura replied.

They walked through the door. The door man was generous for opening the door for the girls. The door man was unusual looking. He was wearing dark shades at night.

'That's strange... Maybe it's too bright for his eyes since there is still a lot of city lights.' Sakura squinted her eyes.

"Thanks." Sakura saluted the door man.

"No problem..." Shino made no contact.

"Hi, you must be the Haruno's?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and you're?" Karin asked.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. The mister you were talking to yesterday on the phone." Kakashi grins and stuck his hand out to shake hands.

"Yes, Mr. Hatake. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my little sister I was talking about." Karin shakes Kakashi's hand and points to Sakura.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you as well Ms. Haruno." Kakashi stuck his hand out for a hand shake.

"...Nice to meet you as well..." Sakura gently shook Kakashi's hand.

"I will lead you ladies to your room. Please, follow my lead." Kakashi leads the way to their rooms.

"This is great! I always dreamed to come live in the big city." Karin said with excitement.

"I'm glad that you're excited. There is so much to do here." Said Kakashi.

"What can you do here to past time?" Sakura forcibly asked.

"Well... Shopping, hanging out with friends, parties, clubbing, and more. It depends on what your hobbies are." Kakashi grins.

'His grin is so creepy.' Sakura had a puzzled face.

"That is a lot more than what we could do at the country side, hahaha." Said Karin.

"Ahhh, we're here. Please, come." Kakashi lead the way to their rooms.

"Wow! This is amazing! Look at the view Sakura!" Karin points at the window.

The view was spectacular. It was beyond what Sakura imaged in her head. It was nothing like the country. Everything here was shiny and bright. Everything looked so small from up high. Sakura leaned over the rail to get a better view of the low ground.

"Sakura! Easy!" Karin pulls Sakura away from the rails.

"I... I was just looking down from a better view." Said Sakura.

"I thought you were going to jump down." Karin hugged Sakura because she was worried.

"St-stop! I'm not dumb enough to kill myself..." Sakura pushes Karin off of her.

Sakura walked back inside of the suite stomping her feet.

"I'm sorry about that... It's tough since we just recently moved." Karin apologized to Kakashi.

"No it's fine. It's something personal. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Please get plenty of sleep." Kakashi bows at Karin.

"Good night Mr. Hatake." Said Karin.

"Kakashi is fine." Kakashi smiled and walked out of their suite.

Sakura was sitting on top of her new bed. It was suppose to be the best comfort provided. It didn't seem comfortable after leaving her old life behind. It was only one year since she lived at her recent home. That one year happened so fast. So much happened. So much happened with Naruto. Sakura walked up to her window and pressed her hand on the window. Sakura image Naruto on the other side looking back.

'I can't believe this is actually happening. We already had plans together after high school.'

_[two months ago]_

_"Sakura lets go somewhere before college starts."_

_"Go somewhere?"_

_"Anywhere. I just want to be next to you." _

_"Anywhere is fine if you're there."_

[present]

'We talked about it two months ago.'

Sakura released her hand down and bangs her head on the window.

"Ouch. Ugh, life sucks." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Sakura looked up at the sky. Sakura stares without a blink with her emerald eyes. It was brighter than she expected. It was the city after all.

'I wonder if Naruto can see the same moon as me...'

[Naruto]

"Naruto! Go get our laundry!" Kushina smacks Naruto on the head.

"Ouch... Ok, I'll be back in 30 minutes." Naruto slipped his shoes on and walked outside to his porch.

" **sigh **I wonder what Sakura is doing right now." Naruto looked up at he moon.

"Ehh, I don't need a flash light if it's bright out." Naruto rubs his neck and started to walk.

As Naruto walks to the laundry mat. He kicks little rocks as he looked at his phone.

'I wonder if she is still up.'

Naruto pressed on Sakura's name and pressed call.

Ring... ring... ring...

'Dammit, my heart is beating so fast.'

"Hello?"

"He-Hello? Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"It's me Naruto."

"Naruto? I think you have the wrong number."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

**Bleep.**

"Who was that? I mean it was a girl." Naruto questioned himself.

'I think Sakura gave me the wrong number.'

[Hinata]

"Who was that, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"I'm not sure." Hinata answered and puts her phone down.

"No more playing games. Lets hurry and finish this project for the company." Neji demanded.

"I understand." Hinata replied.

[Naruto]

The laundry mat wasn't the most satisfying place but it was suitable to wash your clothes. Naruto shrugs into the waiting chair. His laundry still had an hour left till it's done. While he sat waiting for his clothes. He looked at his phone once more.

"Dammit, what's her number again?" Naruto looked through his contacts.

"Oi! Naruto, I didn't expect to see you here to late at night." Said Kiba.

"Kiba! Haha, I'm glad I'm not the only one here at this scary place." Naruto squints his eyes.

"Your washer machine broke?" Kiba asked.

"Yea... It's always breaking!" Naruto yelled.

"That's a bummer." Kiba replied.

"Eh, Sakura's move is more of a bummer." Naruto leaned forward on his chair.

"Cheer up. You'll see her again. Drink this. It will be refreshing." Kiba hands Naruto a cold cola.

"Thanks, haha." Naruto chugs the cola down.

"Naruto I have good news and bad news." Kiba grins.

"What?" Naruto replied with a concern looked.

"Bad news is that I'm moving into the city with my uncle." Said Kiba.

"What?! You're not leaving me as well are you?!" Naruto crushes the cola.

"Hold up till you listen to the good news. Do you want to go to the city with me since I asked if I can bring one person." Kiba smiles at Naruto.

"Wha-what? Are you serious?" Naruto froze then he drops his cola.

"I'm serious, Naruto. We've been friends forever now. I would like to return you favor." Kiba chuckled.

"That's a huge favor." Naruto replied.

"No, it's not. I mean after we first met. How can I forget?" Kiba said.

"I wasn't going to let those kids beat you up. I mean you were protecting a little puppy. I mean look at the puppy now! Akamaru is huge now!" Naruto stood up and points at Kiba.

"Haha, if you think about it. It was the first time I met Akamaru and you. It was raining that day. Being abandoned isn't a great feeling." Kiba sadly said.

"It's ok Kiba!" Naruto pats Kiba's back really hard.

"Tch, haha. I'm leaving in two days. So hurry up and make up your mind." Kiba massages his back.

"Two days? I'm not sure what I want to do right now." Naruto replied.

"Take your time." Kiba stands up.

"This is such a peevish time!" Naruto thrusts his hair with his hands.

"Hahaha, just take your time. Just send me a text before I leave." Kiba stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Ehh, alright. I get to you as soon as possible." Naruto smacks his forehead.

"Alright, oh wait. I wanted to give you this if you didn't come with me. I mean you will know where I'm located at." Kiba grabs a note from his pocket.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto accepts the note.

"Yep, later." Kiba waves at Naruto.

"Bye." Naruto waved back.

'This is my chance! I don't want to take advantage of Kiba though...' Naruto puts the note inside his pocket. Naruto leans back on the chair. He closes his eyes and accidentally dose off.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura!"

"What are you doing? I didn't think I would see you here."

"I made a promise to myself that I would come back for you."

"Are you crazy? I don't need you anymore. I have a better life here in the city."

"What? Sakura? We had plans after high school together. What happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened?'? I moved on with my life. I don't need you anymore."

"What? Sakura, you can't just leave me like this."

"I already did. Why you think I moved so far from you?"

"Sakura! Please don't think that way!"

"I don't want you anymore! You're nothing but old memories! I have a new life now."

"I want to be in that life with you."

"I don't need you in that new life."

"Sakura? Why? Sa-Sakura? What's wrong?! You're fading!"

"Na-Naruto! Help me!"

"SAKURA!"

Naruto flicks forward quickly.

"What the world?! Thank goodness it was only a dream..." Naruto grinds his teeth and leans forward to rub his forehead.

"Wa-wait! It's already morning!" Naruto runs to the washer machine.

"Dammit! Ugh!" Naruto took the wet clothes out and tossed it into the dryer. Naruto bangs his head on the dryer.

"Dammit!"

[Sakura]

Sakura's phone was ringing. She ignored a couple of rings. She flips the blanket off of her to catch some fresh air.

" **sigh** Great." Sakura stares at the ceiling with an unusual look.

'I thought I was dreaming. It's real. This moving adventure is real. I'm actually away from Naruto.'

She shuts her eyes once more. Closing her eyes never eased her heart. She felt a cold breeze around her whole body. The warmth isn't within her body like when she was with Naruto. She needed Naruto for comfort and warmth. She stood up quickly and sluggishly walked into the bathroom to wash up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pale like white as snow. She didn't know if she should care if she was sick. She honestly didn't care. There wasn't any friends here for her to hang out with. Well, a friend.

"Sakura?" Karin opens Sakura's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Sakura spits out the water into the sink.

"I have to go to my job today. Today is my first day. Here is some money you can spend to go buy yourself something." Karin places the money on Sakura's bed.

"I'm not going out today. Go buy yourself some breakfast." Sakura purposely closes her bathroom door.

"Sakura, just take the money. Go get yourself a souvenir. I'm also having breakfast with Mr. Hatake." Karin puts her glasses on and walked out of Sakura's room.

'How annoying. I want to go back to the country.' That gave Sakura an idea.

Sakura quickly ran out of her bathroom and grabbed the money. She counted the amount of money that was provided for her.

'Is Karin crazy?! She gave me five hundred dollars! Whatever, this should be enough.' Sakura grabbed her coat and headed toward the door.

[Naruto]

"You baka! Where were you all night?!" Kushina smacks Naruto on the side of the head.

"I-I fell asleep." Naruto rubs his side of the head.

" **sigh** Hurry up you need to look a job today." Kushina said with an annoyed tone.

"Mom... I actually have something to ask." Naruto said.

"What?" Kushina replied.

"Can I move into the ci-city? Ekk." Naruto made a shield with his arms.

"Go ahead and go." Kashina smiled at Naruto.

"Wh-what? You're not mad at me?" Naruto asked.

"No. It'll be good for you to go experience the city instead stay in here in this dinky town. Go live the big dream, Naruto." Kushina hugs Naruto.

"Mom... I'm so shocked by your reaction." Said Naruto.

"Oh come on son. A mother is scared to let their baby go." Kushina hugs Naruto even harder.

"Mo-mom... Your hugging me too hard." Naruto complained.

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Minato was hugging Naruto as well.

"Dad?! Oh no! Too much hugging for me! Let go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Awww look at our baby." Kushina pinches cheeks.

"The baby fats are gone. What a handsome young boy." Minato lifts Naruto's arms up.

"Dad! Mom! Stop! I need to pack!" Naruto pushes them all off.

"Ok, son. I have something to say. Go get Sakura back!" Minato clenches his fists.

"Dad! That's not really the reason!" Naruto tries to defend what he really wanted to do.

"Naruto, you must bring her back. She's so beautiful. I was hoping that was your reason of going in the first place." Kushina crosses her arms.

"Why is that?" Said Naruto.

"She actually impacted your life a lot. You're finally a honor student! Also you became more responsible." Kushina points at Naruto's chest.

"Hahaha, if you think about it. My life has completely changed after Sakura came into my life. I would never thought someone like her would. She was super unpopular. What a loser! Now I'm the loser just sitting here doing nothing. I'm just waiting till she comes back. What if she never comes back? What if she forgets about me? Will Sakura look at me the same? Would she fall in love with someone else? Does she even want me in her life?" Naruto explained.

"Naruto, calm down son. Sakura is absolutely different from lots of girls. Most of all she reminds me a little bit of Kushina... Hahaha! Man!" Minato was on the floor laughing.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Kushina jumps on top of Minato and pins him down.

"Ok... This is really awkward..." Naruto squints his eyes and rushed to his room to pack.

"Alright! I will need all my clothes!" Naruto started to stack everything on top of everything.

[Kiba]

**Beep**

"It's Naruto's text message." Kiba reads what Naruto sent.

**'Kiba! I'm going! My parents were ok with it!'**

**'Ok! Meet me at the train station tomorrow morning at 7 am!'**

**'That's so fucking early!'**

**'Shut up! It's a free ticket for you!'**

**'I was just kidding ;o '**

**'See you tomorrow!'**

"This should be an interesting expedition." Kiba chuckles.

[Sasuke]

"Hmm, this is a stupid report!" Sasuke throws the papers on the floor.

"Sir, I'm sorry. That's all they had." Pein bows in front of Sasuke.

"If you're going to bring me reports. Make sure they're excellent reports." Sasuke laches his fingers together.

"Sir, you also have a new visitor coming up the elevator." Pein still bows at Sasuke.

"Who is it?" Sasuke demanded.

"It's Ms. Haruno from the Leaf town." Pein answered.

"Ahh, the girl who surprising succeeded." Sasuke relaxes his legs on his desk.

"Ms. Haruno will be here shortly." Pein replied.

[Sakura]

'Why am I leaving the city after the first day here?! I need to see Naruto one more time.' Sakura paces herself to catch the next bus to the train station.

'Why am I suddenly acting reckless?' Sakura thought to herself.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Said bus driver.

"Ye-yes?" Sakura replied awkwardly.

"Are you getting on?" The bust driver was annoyed because the time Sakura wasted standing outside the bus entrance.

"Yes, sorry!" Sakura bows at the bus driver.

Sakura sat on the farthest right side of the bus next to the window. The sun hits her pale face as she viewed through the window. She looked at all the people walking on the side walks. There was a lot of people walking so early and the bus stopped to pick up more people. It felt so crowded. She felt like a sardine in a small can. Sakura noticed an old man with bags standing holding onto a railing. Sakura felt bad because he was old and crippled.

"Sir you can sit here." Sakura got up from her seat. Then a girl sat down on her spot.

"He-Hey! It wasn't offered to you!" Sakura yelled at the girl.

"First come, first serve." Said Naruko stuck her tongue at Sakura.

"Get up from the seat! The old man needs the seat more than you do!" Sakura yells back.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. He is about to die anyways, humph!" Naruko looks at her nails.

"You annoying little prick." Sakura raises her fist.

"It's fine." The old man touches Sakura's shoulder.

"Oh... Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine. Can you help me carry my groceries bag back to my house?" The old man asked nicely.

"Sure! I can help you." Sakura replied.

The bus stopped at the next bus stop.

"This is the stop." The old man told Sakura.

"Oh ok." The old man and Sakura got off together.

"Thank you. Follow me to my house." Said the old man.

"Ok. How far is it from here?" Sakura carries his groceries.

"This way." The old man started to lead Sakura to an alley.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sakura became concerned.

"Yes." The old man turns around.

"Ok, but it seems a little odd." Sakura fakes laugh.

"Come here!" The old man with the creepy grin grabs Sakura's shirt and cuts it with a pocket knife.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing!?" Sakura screams with fear.

"What do you think you little naive girl! You fell for my trick!" The old man laughs mysteriously.

**to be continued. **Hoped you liked this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Woo hoo!

**I do not own Naruto. Copyright of Masashi Kishimoto.**

[Hyuuga Corporation]

Early morning in the city. The sun never looked so close from the highest point view. Looking straight into the sun's ray minimizes your eyes. The skyscraper seemed to be alive this looked as if it was bopping its body. It was a shiny, windy day in the city. Sometimes employees believed that the building was actually talking as in creaking.

"Hinata-sama, please take a look at the reports brought back from the Uchiha corporation." Neji handed Hinata an envelope.

"Thank you, Neji-kun." Hinata opens the envelope and started to read what was written on the note. As Hinata reads her eyes widen.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji eagerly asked.

"The Uchiha requests us to go to their opening party for buying the land we competed for." Hinata placed her hand over her warm forehead.

"Hinata-sama, should I go get you some water?" Neji asked.

"It's fine. Neji-kun… Should we go?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, because we are invited to go. It will make our company's image look bad for not attending a big corporation's party." Said Neji.

"You're right, Neji-sama. Lets go today." Hinata shrugs and shuts her eyes.

"Hinata-sama, are you ok?" Neji been worried by the stress Hinata has been under the past few days.

"I'm fine, Neji-kun." Hinata waves for Neji to leave her alone.

"Yes, ma'am." Neji walked out of Hinata's office. Neji noticed a red item. That red item was hair. That hair had a curvy figure. Neji saw Karin standing next to Kakashi. Neji was a little curious who the woman was. Neji wanted to introduce himself but waited for the right moment.

[Karin]

"Ahh, this is wonderful. I didn't expect this at all. It's clever how the model is created." Karin sips her coffee.

"Yes, if you look to your right. You can see that there is also another model that the team is working on. It's a competition against our rival, the Uchiha Corporation." Kakashi said.

"Wow, these models are magnificent." Karin complimented.

"Well, thank you." Kakashi grins.

"Kakashi." Neji said interrupting Kakashi and Karin's conversation.

"Mr. Hyuga, please meet the new employee." Kakashi directs to Karin.

"Nice to meet you." Said Karin. 'His hair is super long...' Karin thought.

"What's your name?" Neji demanded.

"Oh... It's Karin Haruno." Karin answered back.

'Good, she isn't a Hyuga.' Neji thought.

"It's nice to meet you. I have to go now Hatake." Neji bows and walked away.

"Haha, sorry. Mr. Hyuuga acts like that." Kakashi rubs his neck.

"Oh no, it's fine." Said Karin.

[Sakura]

"Leave me alone! You old creep!" Sakura punches the old man. The old man flew back 5 feet into trash bags filled with stinky overdue food. Sakura clenches her fist with great determination.

"Whoa! What a punch!" Naruko hits the thin air multiples of times.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Sakura's whole body shiver from fear.

"I'm just saying that… That was awesome! You have to teach me!" Naruko screams happily and continues air punching.

"Err…" The old man moans and slowly tries to sit up.

"Lets leave!" Sakura grabs Naruko's wrist.

"Calm down! Lets beat him up some more!" Naruko replied.

Sakura and Naruko were able to escape the old, nasty man. They were near a club called Yuki Falls.

"What kind of club name is that?!" Sakura screamed.

"Oh, this club is the most popular club. Tada!" Naruko said blissfully and points to Yuki Falls entrance.

"I'm going to the train station." Sakura started to walk.

"Wait! You can't!" Naruko ran in front of Sakura and stopped her steps. Naruko almost lost her balance by leaning backwards.

"What? Why not?" Sakura questioned.

"Your shirt… It's ripped. I can also see your cleavage…" Naruko closes her eyes.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura screams and covers her chest. She looks at her surrounding if anyone noticed.

'Just great! This is super embarrassing! My first day in the city! I almost got raped! Now I'm showing off my cleavage in front of everyone!' Sakura thought.

"Lets go to my house and get you a new shirt." Naruko smiled at Sakura.

"What?! You're not going to rape me either, right?" Sakura asked with a puzzled face.

"No! Why would I!? I'm not that type of person! Besides I like guys!" Naruko defends herself.

'I have no other choice.' Sakura's dull face says it all.

"Lets go!" Naruko grabs Sakura's wrist and jogged off with Sakura covering her cleavage.

"H-Hey! Slow down." Sakura said.

[Naruto]

"Alright! I got all my clothes packed!" Naruto was on top of his tall suitcase.

"Naruto! Come here!" Kushina yells from the living room.

"Ok!" Naruto replied.

"Don't scream at me!" Kushina screams.

"Sorry, sorry." Narurto walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Naruto." Kushina gave Naruto a death stare.

"Uhhh... Haha." Naruto rubs his back head.

"Here!" Kushina smacked Naruto with cash.

"Whaaat?" Naruto said shockingly.

"Learn to face reality." Minato sneaks his way into the conversation.

"When did you get here!?" Naruto asked shockingly.

"Your mom and I wanted to make sure you have something to start with. It's not much but here it is." Minato hands Naruto a credit card.

"Credit card? What for?" Naruto genuinely asked.

"You know son. Use this as much as you need. You won't run out of money." Minato pats Naruto's shoulder.

"Haha, I love you guys." Naruto grins and hugs both of his parents.

As soon as Naruto was done packing he took his suit case outside.

"Wow, what a beautiful day. One more day until the city! Yes!" Naruto screamed with joy.

[Sakura and Naruko]

Naruko's home wasn't the best looking apartment but it was suitable to live in. It was surrounded by small shops. Naruko did own a shop under the apartment.

"Welp! This is it! It's not much but I love it here." Naruko smiles at Sakura.

"Oh no you're good. This place is incredible." Sakura roams around the room.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get you clothes." Naruko stated.

The room was vivid. It was realistic. All the props that Naruko had laid out was magnificent. Sakura noticed a necklace. It was emerald. Sakura picks it up and examines the necklace. Then Sakura noticed a frame. It was Naruko and some guy. This guy had such gentle eyes. It made him look attractive, calm, and happy. Sakura got closer to the frame. She observed with sharp eyes up close looking at the photo. Then she noticed something.

"He-Hey! The necklace!" Sakura grabbed the necklace she saw earlier. She brought it next to the picture of the guy.

"They look so close. Are they lovers?" Sakura asked herself.

"That's my ex boyfriend." Naruko placed some clean clothes on her bed.

"Oh! I'm sorry for looking at your stuff." Sakura nodded her head down.

"Hahaha, it's fine. It's been awhile since I picked that frame up." Naruko sits on the edge of her bed.

"Oh... Do you mind me asking?" Sakura asked nicely.

"No, not at all. He had his own view of life and I did as well. He is doing fine. I can't actually believe he is living it big. He is always busy with what he does best." Naruko stated.

"Oh..." Sakura said.

"He dumped me over another girl." Naruko stated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! It must have hurt you a lot." Sakura looks at the photo again.

'How is it possible? This guy doesn't look like he would do such a thing.' Sakura thought.

"I should actually throw that frame away anyways. It's not like he is coming back." Naruko stretches her arms.

"How long were you guys together?" Sakura asked.

"We were together for 5 years. We dated in high school. We are the same age. It has been a year since we seen or talked to each other." Naruko hands Sakura clean clothes.

"So... How old are you?" Sakura accepts the clothes.

"I'm 22, haha." Naruko giggles and got up from the bed.

'What was the age when I met Naruto... 17?' Sakura thought blankly.

"Wait, I didn't get your name. What's your name?" Naruko looked at Sakura with a grin.

"Sakura Haruno, what's your name?" Sakura asked back.

"Naruko Uzumaki, hehe." Naruko throws a peace sign.

'Uzumaki? Haha, the same name as Naruto. What a coincidence. It looks like it be hard to not think about him now.' Sakura shuts her tightly.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Naruko asked with concerns.

"Oh no. I'm fine, haha." Sakura waves at Naruko.

"You know you can change, hahaha." Naruko laughs at Sakura for wearing the same ripped outfit.

"Oh! Yes! Where is your bathroom?" Sakura asked.

"Down the hall to the right." Naruko points out the hall.

"Alright, thanks." Sakura walked into the dark hall way.

[Sasuke]

Sasuke had his legs placed on his office desk with a book over his face. Sasuke fell asleep on the job. He didn't go home last night after having meetings after meetings. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It's me..." Pein opens the door slowly peeking behind the door.

**SMACK**

Sasuke threw the the book at Pein that was on his own face.

"Ahhh... That hurts..." Pein said with a high pitch voice.

"What did you say?" Sasuke glares at Pein.

"Oh! Sir! It's really nothing!" Pein got up and bows at Sasuke three times.

"What is it? You woke me up while I was dreaming about taking over the whole city!" Sasuke smacks Pein the side of the head.

"Ehh, Hinata-sama has accepted the invitation to your party, sir." Pein rubs his head.

"Oh... Good. I knew she was going to accept the invitation." Sasuke said confidently.

"Sure more like demanding her to come after you crushed her dreams." Pein said quickly and quietly while looking down.

"WHAT YOU SAY!?" Sasuke rooms seemed to darken with an evil aura as he increased in size while Pein decreases into a little ant.

"No! Sir! I didn't mean it in a mean way! I was just admiring your amazing work to get such a beauty!" Pein covers his head.

"Really now? Good! Humph!" Sasuke sat down in his chair. "Go get me something to drink." Sasuke demanded.

"Yes, sir." Pein bowed and walked out of the room.

"Ha, it's more like beauty and the beast with Sasuke-sama's love story." Pein said to himself.

[Naruto]

Each step taken was like Naruto's last. It was going to be the last time he was going to be in the country side. He was going to miss the place where he grew up at.

"Alright! It's time to live it up in the city! Believe it!" Naruto points at the flashing sun.

"Oi! Naruto!" Kiba screamed from a far distant.

"Huh? Kiba?" Naruto viewed all around him. Kiba wasn't in sight after doing a three sixty turn.

"Above you!" Kiba dropped his bag.

"Huh? Huh? HUH? EEKKKK!" Naruto dodged the falling bag.

"Hahaha! You're slow as ever." Kiba jumps down and lands on his legs.

"What?! Who would drop a freaking bag on top of someone!?" Naruto stands up quickly clenching his fists at Kiba.

"Haha, take it easy. You didn't get hurt, right?" Kiba crosses his arm and smirks at Naruto.

"Why were you on the tree anyway?" Naruto asked.

"I was trying to get the kite stuck on the tree." Kiba said confidently.

"I didn't even noticed the kite in your hand..." Naruto squints his blue eyes.

"I honestly don't" Kiba was interrupted by a girly voice.

"Hey! That's my kite!" The girl comes running towards the guys.

"Hey that's..." Naruto didn't complete his sentence.

"Ino?" Kiba said.

"Thanks. Haha, I didn't think anyone would find it." Ino takes a deep breather before she spoke again.

"You're welcome?" Naruto said.

"Haha, so what are you guys doing here?" Ino asked.

"It doesn't concern you." Kiba drops the kite on the ground.

"He-Hey!" Ino screamed with anger.

"Kiba?!" Naruto shocked by Kiba's action.

"What? This kite isn't mine. I honestly don't care." Kiba started to walk away from the scene.

"Kiba?! Are you nuts?!" Naruto asked.

"He's right, Naruto. I don't care either. Who wants to be with someone like him." Ino said.

"Wait... What?" Naruto questioned.

"Whatever." Kiba kicks the pebbles gently that were on the ground.

"Humph!" Ino started to run in the opposite direction of the guys.

"What the hell is going on here?! What did I miss?!" Naruto screamed looking up at the tree. "What the heck! I'm talking to a tree now!"

"Naruto! Hurry up and lets go already!" Kiba screamed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto picked up his stuff on the ground.

[Sakura]

"Hey, Sakura. Do you want to go to a party with me?" Naruko asked.

"A party? It depends." Sakura squints her eyes.

"Hahaha, come on! It will be fun. There will be lots of hot guys there." Naruko sat in front of Sakura and smiled.

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

" 'What?' Come on lets go. You can wear one of my dress. The party is tonight. They always send out late invitations... It's really annoying." Naruko said.

"I guess. I have nothing to do. It wouldn't hurt to see how their parties here are like." Sakura said.

"There are really nice!" Naruko said.

"I believe you." Sakura said.

"Good! Now lets find you a dress!" Naruko blissfully said.

"Ok?" Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Naruko grabbed Sakura's wrist and threw her into the closet.

"E-Easy!" Sakura feared for her life.

[Hinata]

" **sigh** I'm so tired... I wish I was at home sleeping." Hinata said.

As Hinata continued to work she noticed something. It seemed too quiet in the building. She stood up from her seat slowly and made her way to the door. She put her ears against the door. She stood listening to her own heart beating. It was awful quiet.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

Hinata walked out her office. No one was in the room. No one was in sight.

"Eh? Where is everyone?" Hinata became a little frighten.

She slowly walked through the walk way. Some lights were blinking. Then she heard a chair move.

"Ek!" Hinata jumps up and turned around quickly. "Who is there? Anyone? If this is a joke... Everyone will be fired!" Hinata attacked with a insult.

She took a few steps backward. She hoped that this was all a joke.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"AAAHHHHH!" Hinata screamed. She turned around and Neji was covered with blood all over him.

"Hinata-sama. Help me." Neji begged.

"Why are you cover with blood?!" Hinata screamed.

"Hinata-sama, help me!" Neji's voice grew furious.

"Stay away from me!" Hinata stepped back.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji ran towards her.

"No! Noo! No! Stay Away!" Hinata started to run.

There was a bright light beaming from the direction Hinata was running towards.

"Hinata-sama!?" Neji asked shaking Hinata.

"Eh..." Hinata opened her eyes a tab.

"Are you ok?!" Neji asked.

"Eh, yes?" Hinata answered.

"What's your name?!" Neji demanded.

"Hinata-sama?" Hinata answered.

"Thank goodness..." Neji said.

"Mr. Hyuuga! Is Hinata-sama ok!?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, she is fine. She is just exhausted." Neji said.

"We heard screaming coming from Hinata-sama's office." Kakashi said.

"Haha, sorry. I was just having a bad dream." Hinata answered softly.

"Take it easy Hinata-sama." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, I will." Hinata tried to stand herself up.

"Please rest Hinata-sama." Neji said.

'Why did I dream about Neji?' Hinata thought to herself.

[Kiba and Naruto]

"Naruto we actually have to leave today..." Kiba took a seat next to Naruto.

"So soon..." Naruto knocked his head against the wall.

"My uncle said that he booked us for the wrong day and time." Kiba said.

"That's fine but what time are we leaving?" Naruto asked.

"Now." Kiba said.

"What?! Now?! I haven't said bye to my parents!" Naruto slaps his cheeks.

"It's ok because you will see them again." Kiba tossed a cold cola at Naruto.

"Huh? What's this for?" Naruto asked.

"For luck. This was the first drink we both shared together during hot a summer day." Kiba opens his can.

"Right! Hahaha, thanks Kiba." Naruto said.

They both clanged their cola against each other. Soon afterward they walked to the train station.

"Welp, my uncle is supposed to be here by now." Kiba looked at his watch.

"It's fine. Haha, why is tonight a little too chilly?" Naruto wonder.

"Summer is weird. It's supposed to be hot!" Kiba threw his arms in the air.

"Eh? Who is that creepy guy..." Naruto asked.

"Who? Hey! That's my uncle!" Kiba ran to his uncle.

"Oi! Kiba! I was waiting for you. Where is your friend?" Iruka asked.

"He's behind me." Kiba pointed back at Naruto.

"Hi?" Naruto waved while walking towards them.

"Nice to meet you." Iruka waved back.

"So, can we leave? I'm excited!" Kiba jumps as high as he can.

"Haha, of course we can Kiba." Iruka rubs Kiba's head.

"Ey, ey." Kiba doesn't like his hair ruined.

"Lets go." Iruka picked up his bags.

The train finally came and screeched when making a final stop.

"Yay! Lets go!" Naruto screamed.

"Woo hoo!" Kiba screamed.

"A bunch of little boys if you asked me." Iruka chuckled.

They all enter the train that will take them to a new adventure. This adventure is only hours away.

**to be continued**... I hoped you like this chapter. today I finished my exams! UGH! SO MUCH! im sorry to leave everyone hanging whoever is reading my stories. I really appreciate your patients. i hope I will write a better chapter. i had a lot on my mind. thanks (:


End file.
